1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fishing chairs in general, and in particular to collapsible fishing chairs. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a collapsible fishing chair having a sand stabilizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing is a popular outdoor activity for leisure. Because of the time duration associated with fishing, most fishermen would prefer to sit in a fishing chair while fishing. The fishing chair can be placed on land or on a vessel, depending on the type of fishing involved. For surf fishing, the desirable fishing site is typically located in the middle of a body of water. As such, it is important for a fishing chair to have elongated legs such that the fisherman can sit as high above the water as possible when fishing.
In addition, because the ground under water, which is commonly formed by an accumulation of sand, tends to be very unstable, it would be desirable to have some mechanism on a fishing chair to stabilize itself when being set in the middle of a body of water. Such mechanism should provide stability to the fishing chair even when the fishing chair is being confronted with light water current.